Les ailes du papillon
by Lunicane
Summary: Parfois un petit incident peut causer de grands changements dans notre vie, en ouvrant des possibilités inconnues jusque là. Hermione Granger va t elle réussir à surmonter ses changements ? Traduction de Alquimista Salsh HG RW
1. Exercices du matin

Voilà une nouvelle fic, elle fera 8 chapitres qui seront pour la plupart assez courts (comme celui-là) donc je pense mettre un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis et parfois un le samedi si ils sont vraiment très courts !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

C'est une traduction de : Alquimista

* * *

**Les ailes du papillon**

_Chapitre 1 : Expériences du matin_

Hermione gémit faiblement. Elle sentait comme le désir croissait incontrôlablement une fois de plus en elle. Des mains parcouraient doucement sa peau de ses cuisses et en même temps une langue humide et chaude la caressait maintes et maintes fois entre les jambes, en parcourant son sexe infatigablement, en faisant que l'excitation qu'elle ressentait se transforme en une nécessité impérieuse. Un petit grognement de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle remarqua que les lèvres de son amant abandonnaient sa peau, mais il fit rapidement taire sa protestation quand il commença à remonter sur son corps, en lui donnant de petits baisers, en mordant et en suçant peu à peu la peau qu'il parcourait.

Elle avait connu Stuart Ledford à une festivité, l'après-midi précédent. Dès qu'elle le vit il lui apparu comme une personne agréablement et incroyablement attrayante et, cela plus les plusieurs mois de 'sécheresse ', comme elle l'appelait, avaient été les responsables de ce qui, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, l'avait mise dans son lit et ou ils faisaient l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Stuart lui avait démontré non seulement qu'il était une personne charmeuse, mais aussi qu'il était le meilleur amant qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être sa relation n'était-elle pas quelque chose sérieux, et peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, mais pour le moment ça ne l'importait pas ; la seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant était de jouir.

Toutes pensées cohérentes abandonnèrent sa tête quand elle sentit la chaleur de son membre se glisser entre les lèvres de son sexe, en pressant légèrement contre son entrée. Il changea légèrement de position pour la pénétrer et elle acquiesça de la tête. Son corps accepta l'invasion presque sans effort. Stuart laissa échapper un soupire et commença lentement à se déplacer, en sortant d'elle et à chaque fois qu'il se propulsait à nouveau en elle il gémissait. Peu à peu ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, en entrant et en sortant de son sexe chaque fois plus rapidement, tandis qu'elle entourait sa tailler avec ses jambes, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur les sensations incroyables que lui procurait ses « attaques ».

Stuart leva légèrement les hanches et les sensations augmentèrent considérablement. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier satisfaction. "Stuart... Je n'en peux plus." Il la regarda pendant un moment. Les deux étaient à la limite de leur orgasme. Ils entrelacèrent fortement leurs mains et continuèrent à frapper leur peau à un rythme plus frénétique. Hermione fut la première à atteindre l'orgasme. Au milieu de ses croissantes lames de plaisir qui obscurcissaient son esprit, une image apparue fugacement : Ron nu, sur elle, en elle, la pénétrant sauvagement maintes et maintes fois. Elle sentit comme un plaisir absolu se déversant en elle, en tendant tous ses muscles. Presque immédiatement elle remarqua la chaleur de son amant se déverser dans son ventre et son corps, il était en sueur et haletant et s'effondra sur elle et gémit.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en reprenant leur souffle. Stuart l'embrassa ensuite tendrement et se retira d'elle, en glissant sur le côté et en tombant presque immédiatement dans un rêve profond. Hermione aurait normalement été tracassé que son amant s'endorme aussi rapidement, d'une certaine manière elle aurait du se sentir utilisée, mais après avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sexe de sa vie, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il soit totalement épuisé. En outre, cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur une autre affaire : pourquoi elle avait pensé à Ron juste à CE moment précis, et pourquoi elle avait eu l'orgasme le plus intense depuis ... bon, depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Dès qu'elle pensa à ça, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé : Stuart lui avait pris les mains comme le faisait généralement Ron. Sans doute était-ce là la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait inconsciemment associé avec lui. Et quant à savoir pour quelle raison elle avait été excité d'une telle manière... Bon, en réalité cela ne requérait aucune explication, indépendamment du fait que Stuart avait une remarquable habilité comme amant.

Mais si tout était tellement évident. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement soucieuse ? C'était comme elle avait résolu un problème, mais dans son for intérieur elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution ; que sans s'en rendre compte elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

Après des minutes de doutes et après avoir vérifié que Stuart était encore dormi, elle décida de faire une petite expérience. Elle mit ses mains entre ses jambes et commença à se caresser. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que Ron avait sa tête entre ses jambes, et léchait son intérieur avec sa langue, en mordillant son sexe. Elle commença à se frotter plus rapidement, ses mains étaient les lèvres de Ron, sa langue, ses dents…

L'orgasme l'atteint brusquement, presque par surprise, en l'agitant de la tête aux pieds et en la laissant pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes haletante et sans force. Elle retira sa main d'entre ses jambes et les porta à sa bouche. Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de lécher ses doigts... ce n'était pas la semence de Ron qui les couvrait, mais celui de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle nettoya da main avec les draps. "Si ça avait été de Ron... ça ne t'aurait pas importée de les lécher ?" Elle pensa pendant quelques secondes, mais en réalité elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Elle se renversa sur le lit, en regardant le plafond. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui ce passait. "C'est sur que maintenant tu t'excite avec ton meilleur ami. Qui ça va être ensuite ?... Ginny?" Elle essaya de se calmer et de se rassurer. Ce n'était rien de plus que des fantaisies, seulement cela. Je ne devrait pas m'en préoccuper. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit sur le lit doux.

Elle connaissait Rhum pratiquement depuis son enfance, et il avait toujours été son meilleur ami ; ni plus ni moins. Elle pensait également à cela, une petite pensées presque oubliée l'atteignit... Ce n'était pas totalement certain : A Poudlard elle avait été pendant un certain temps entichée de lui... plus ou moins, entre la quatrième et la cinquième année. Mais c'était normal, ça n'avait pas été plus qu'un amour passager typique, entre adolescents. Avec les années elle en était arrivé à l'oublier complètement. Elle sentit la douce douleur de la nostalgie l'envahir. Entre temps d'horribles choses s'étaient produites pendant ces années ou le domaine avait pu récupérer cette agréable petite mémoire.

Un petit grognement l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête et resta un moment à observer comme Stuart se retournait entre les draps et continuait à dormir tranquillement, totalement étranger aux problèmes de sa compagne de lit. Il était clair que cette nuit le divertissement avait cessé. Après s'être reposée un peu, elle décida que le mieux était de retourner chez elle. Elle sortit du lit avec soins afin de ne pas le réveiller. Et d'un sort, son corps était propre et frais.

Elle reprit rapidement ses vêtements et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je pense mettre à jour tous les mercredis, donc à mercredi pour la suite !

Reviews please !


	2. Mémoires et pensées

Réponses aux reviews :

Kedavra666 : désolée, je mélange pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai enregistré 2 fois le chapitre, une fois fini et une fois pas fini ! Et j'ai envoyé le mauvais, sans m'en rendre compte. Donc j'ai rectifié ça, j'espère que ça suite va te plaire et merci de m'avoir averti !

Faeris : tes questions vont se résoudre au fur et à mesure, je peux rien dire sinon ça gâchera toute la fic. Mais les retrouvailles entre les 2 tourtereaux ne se fera pas de sitôt, ils sont tellement compliqués !

Voilà la suite :

**

* * *

**

Les ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 2 : Mémoires et Pensées._

Après être sortie de la cheminée et s'être débarrassée de la suie, Hermione se laissa tomber paresseusement sur le sofa de son appartement. Elle alluma un petit feu et resta là, se réchauffant petit à petit, tandis qu'elle caressait son vieux chat Pattenrond.

Normalement elle agissait toujours ainsi : elle ne dormait jamais hors de son lit si elle pouvait l'éviter... à moins d'être dehors au Terrier ou dans la maison de Harry ou de Ron. Mais c'était quelque chose de totalement différent, elle leur confierait sa vie sans hésiter un seul moment.

Elle regarda son horloge : il était sept et demi du matin. Très tard pour se coucher et trop tôt pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un de levé... Un moment parfait pour un moment de lecture à côté de la cheminée.

Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione fermait son troisième livre qui était une merveilleuse acquisition, -1001 Potions impossibles - et le posait à côté d'elle avec un geste fatigué. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer, en faite il ne lui était jamais arrivé de ne pas envie de continuer à lire. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle devait en informer Rhum et Harry pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle... bien qu'il était peu probable qu'ils la croient.

Cela lui rappela que dès qu'il ferait une heure décente elle irait s'excuser. À la fin des festivités elle s'était échappé sans être repérée... bon, la vérité était qu'elle n'avait presque pas parlé avec eux. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à parler et à flirter avec Stuart, et quand il l'avait prise par la main et l'avait entraînée jusqu'à la rue, au lieu de retourner et au moins de s'excuser auprès d'eux comme ça aurait été correct, elle était partie avec lui sans penser une seule fois à eux deux.

Elle savait qu'avec Harry et Ginny il n'y aurait aucun problème et qu'ils comprendraient parfaitement qu'elle se soit laissé porter par la « chaleur » du moment, mais Ron..., ce serait sûrement une autre histoire. Mais même ainsi, elle voulait aussi s'excuser auprès de lui. Après trop d'années de séparation, ils avaient finalement réussi à être de nouveau tous ensemble et elle voulait veiller au maximum son amitié avec eux.

Quand ils avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard, Ron et Harry étaient allé à un domaine d'entraînement secret, dans une partie du nord de l'Ecosse, pour leurs formations en tant qu'aurores. Ginny avait terminé ses études l'année suivante et avait commencé son internat dans l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Hermione pour sa part, avait aussi été assez occupé pendant quelques années avec les cours d'accès à un poste au département des Mystères du Ministère.

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques années, jusqu'à ce que Ginny finisse finalement ses études et obtenu une place dans l'hôpital. Pour elle avait aussi tous les cours étaient fini et elle était devenu la plus jeune employé de tout le Ministère depuis qu'il avait été formé. Donc avec davantage de temps libre et avec beaucoup d'argent, elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble toutes les deux, parfois seules et parfois avec leurs amants du moment.

Quelques années plus tard Harry avait été nommé chef de secteur, et avait été muté aux bureaux centraux et dirigeait tous les aurores qu'il y avait à Londres. Dès qu'il était arrivé en ville il s'était uni au groupe, 'en les distrayant' avec des anecdotes interminables et des aventures que lui et Ron avaient vécues pendant ses missions comme agents de domaine. À partir de là Hermione pu jouir journellement de la compagnie de son meilleur ami... Bien que pas autant que Ginny ; Il ne s'était pas passé deux semaines depuis son arrivé quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, et depuis un peu plus de quatre mois ils vivaient les deux ensemble dans une belle maisonnette près de la côte.

En général ils avaient passé des bons moments, bien qu'ils aient aussi eu leurs disputes. La pire de toutes avait été par la faute de Ron et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il était finalement revenu à Londres et dans leurs vies.

Elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient parlé de quelque chose, elle ne se rappelait pas précisément de quoi. Harry, Ginny et elle étaient assis en face de la cheminée de son appartement. Il devait être assez tard dans l'après-midi et tous avaient assez bu, surtout Harry, qui comme toujours, parlait de ses aventures avec Ron. Il raconta quelque chose, qui d'après lui, devait être assez drôle.

Les aurores opéraient toujours dans des groupes de trois ou cinq personnes ; Ron était le chef d'un de ces groupes. Harry leur raconta qu'il existait un bruit qui disait que Ron n'accepterait jamais d'être le chef d'un groupe dans lesquels ses cicatrices n'étaient pas les plus nombreuses que celles de tout le reste du groupe rassemblés. La partie amusante est qu'un jour il convaincu un novice de l'approcher dans les vestiaires et de lui demander si c'était vérité. Ron le regarda seulement fixement et enleva sa chemise, en lui répondant que, comme il pouvait le voir, il n'y aurait jamais personne qui aurait autant de cicatrice que lui. Le novice avait été tellement effrayé que jamais il ne s'était approché de nouveau à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Harry commença à rire, mais cela donna à Hermione uniquement l'envie de vomir et Ginny le prit bien plus mal qu'elle ; Harry passa les deux semaines suivantes à s'excuser et en lui envoyant des fleurs tous les jours... Elle lui pardonna seulement lorsqu'il lui eut promis que dès qu'une occasion, même la plus minime, se présenterait il transférerait Ron de cette unité vers un poste où il ne devrait pas constamment risquer sa vie.

C'est à la fin de cette même année qu'il pu finalement accomplir sa promesse ; il restait un poste de libre à Londres, dans l'unité d'entraînement et Harry offrit immédiatement le poste à Ron. Celui-ci, comme toujours, rejeta l'offre, donc Harry n'eut pas d'autre solution que d'aller jusqu'à le voir pour le convaincre d'accepter. Aucun des deux ne dit qui avait gagné le plus à ce transfert, mais le jour suivant il était de retour avec une lettre de transfert légalement estampillée et signée par Ron.

Depuis lors son ami s'était consacré à torturer, bien que lui appelle cela « l'évaluer et entraîner », tous les aurores actifs... Harry inclut. Ainsi, plusieurs années après Poudlard, les quatre étaient à nouveau réunis... et si ça dépendait d'elle, ils continueraient à l'être pendant encore beaucoup de temps.

Elle dégagea sa tête ensommeillée et se leva du sofa. Bien qu'elle soit bien installée au coin du feu, elle était encore endolorie et épuisée par son « exercice » précédent. Elle pense qu'un bain chaud était probablement le meilleur pour ses muscles maltraités. Elle prit un tas de vêtements propres et se prépara un bain bien chaud, avec des bulles et du sel parfumés. Elle entra dans l'eau petit à petit, en jouissant de la chaleur qui l'entourait. Elle posa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire et laissa son corps flotter dans l'eau... c'était presque meilleur que le sexe... presque.

Cela lui rappela Ron, et l'effet qu'il avait maintenant sur elle. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et fantasma avec les images des différents hommes qui étaient passés dans son lit. L'effet fut modéré. Elle changea l'objet de ses fantasmes et centra ses pensées sur Ron. Une image l'assaillit en pensée : Ron assis dans le fauteuil à côté de sa cheminée, comme il le faisait généralement, lui souriant... et se déshabillant totalement. Le résultat fut... remarquable. Il était clair qu'il l'excitait d'une manière incroyable. Une seule pensée de lui et son corps réagissait comme celui d'un chat en zèle. Bien qu'il soit un ami d'enfance, ces choses lui donnaient beaucoup de fièvre et d'envie.

Elle imagina alors Harry : il se déshabillait et en lui souriant séduisamment... Elle pu difficilement contenir son rire. Ce n'était pas que Harry ne soit pas attrayant, ou qu'elle ne le veuille pas. Elle aimait Harry plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde, mais comme un frère, non comme un homme. Ca lui était impossible de l'imaginer d'un point de vue sexuel.

Pourquoi ne se passait-il pas la même chose avec Ron ? La vérité était qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était différent. Sa relation avec lui avait toujours été... tendue, étrange. Ron était capable, en l'espace de cinq minutes, de montrer le comportement le plus indigne qu'on puisse imaginer, et une minute plus tard se rapprocher avec une démonstration d'affection tellement incroyablement tendre que, y compris maintenant, il pouvait la faire rougir horriblement.

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos... L'eau était trop froide à son goût. Elle sortit du bain et commença à s'habiller. Elle consulta l'horloge tout en se boutonnant. Il était déjà heure... Elle pensa qui elle devait d'abord aller voir : La vérité est qu'elle préférerait commencer avec Harry et Ginny, mais ne voulait pas courir le risque d'interrompre... quelque chose ; Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait. Ginny était une petite femme, mais avait une libido énorme.

Il fallait mieux commencer par Ron. Elle lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et respira profondément une fois avant d'être engloutie par les flammes.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je mettrai la suite mercredi prochain !

Reviews please  
Snows


	3. Dans la maison de Ron

Réponses aux reviews :

Vava cracra : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, malheureusement Ron et Hermione sont deux personnes très compliquées donc elles ne vont pas mettre les choses au point tout de suite !

Kotik : merci, mais maintenant je relis plein de fois pour être sur de plus faire de fautes !

Faeris : Non les retrouvailles n'arrives pas encore ! Mais ça va arriver : lentement mais sûrement ;) HP4 : J-8 !

Kedavra 666 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras autant !

Et maintenant place à la suite :

**

* * *

**

Les ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 3 : Dans la maison de Ron_

Hermione garda les bras le long du corps. La vérité est qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais au réseau des cheminettes... Bien que se soit toujours le meilleur moyen de se déplacer. Il y avait des choses qui empêchaient un résultat acceptable. Harry disait toujours que voyager correctement était aussi dur que de désactiver une bombe... En plus on pouvais visiter l'Angleterre juste pour aller deux rues plus loin.

Ron était très vigilant avec la sécurité et bloquait toujours sa cheminée pendant les nuits ; s'il était relié cela signifiait qu'il était déjà réveillé et en dehors de son lit. En réalité, elle n'espérait pas qu'il soit levé aussi tôt, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Après quelques secondes et des centaines de détours elle était enfin arrivée à sa destination. Comme, toujours elle sortit légèrement de la cheminée en chancelant tandis qu'elle se lançait un sort pour être nettoyé, mais elle se paralysa au milieu de son mouvement.

Ron vivait dans un appartement minuscule, et paraissait jouir d'avoir le plus désordonné et le plus sale possible, mais ça c'était trop. La table et les chaises étaient jetées à travers la chambre, un des meubles était renversé sur son flanc et tout le sol était couvert de verres, de cristaux et d'autres objets.

Pendant un moment elle pensa que quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Maintenant le monde magique n'était plus menacé par aucun magicien ténébreux et les peu mangemorts qui avaient échappé à la bataille finale étaient emprisonnés à Azcaban depuis longtemps. Elle agita sa baguette en murmurant rapidement entre des dents... toutes les défenses et sorts de protection étaient intacts, personne à part elle, était entrée.

Elle avait seulement avancé de quelques pas entre les cristaux quand elle entendit un gémissement noyé provenant de derrière le sofa. En tenant avec force sa baguette, Hermione contourna lentement le meuble, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ron était jeté sur le sol, avec le dos soutenu par le fauteuil. Dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui elle remarqua la bouteille de whiskey pur feu. Il n'était pas blessé, il était complètement ivre. Son visage se chauffa à cause de la colère. Ce grand imbécile l'avait encore fait ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'alcool il y a 17 ans, Ron avait toujours eu tendance à trop boire, mais depuis quelques mois il n'avait fait aucune bêtise. Il était clair qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'il avait dépassé ce problème.

Elle le lévita et le laissa tomber dans le sofa. Elle examina ensuite toute l'étendu de la catastrophe qui l'entourait. Tous les meubles étaient retournés à leur place avec leur contenu parfaitement ordonné, les cristaux qui étaient sur le sol se ressoudèrent jusqu'à reformer des gobelets... et deux bouteilles dont elle reconnut immédiatement le contenu. Quand elle eut terminé elle s'assit sur le sofa, à côté de Ron. Venait maintenant le plus difficile.

Elle le prit par les épaules et commença à l'agiter chaque fois plus fort. "Ron !... Ron !... RON, RÉVEILLES-TOI !" Elle criait le plus fort possible, mais il était encore aussi endormi qu'avant. Elle le gifla deux fois... Et il se retourna un peu, mais sans se réveiller. Hermione serra les dents. "Bon. Tu n'as pas encore gagné." Cette fois elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. Avec une plainte il commença à se réveiller et à se retourner vers elle... avec une main énorme rouge marquée sur la joue.

Après quelques secondes à cligner des yeux et à focaliser ses yeux sur elle afin de la reconnaître. "Her... Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que... Argggg... " Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour diminuer la douleur. "Quelle heure il est ?"

"Onze heure Ron !" Elle prit une bouteille vide et l'agita devant ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Battre un record ? Te suicider ?"

Ron ferma à nouveau les yeux et se couvrit les oreilles tandis qu'elle s'installait sur un des bras du sofa. "S'il te plaît, Hermione. Tu ne pourrais pas préparer une de ces potions pour la gueule de bois ?"

Elle le regarda avec fureur. "Non...Tu n'avais cas pas boire. Si tu es suffisamment idiot pour boire, tu dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences."

"Hermione. S'il te plaît... Je meurs." Il ouvrit les yeux et il regarda directement dans les siens avec un regard triste, comme s'il lui demandait de la piété. Hermione haïssait ce regard, elle aurait préféré qu'il crie ou qu'il l'insulte, et le voir comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard...

Il remarqua que comme la tristesse remplaçait la rage ; elle n'avait jamais pu restée fâchée contre lui, rien n'avait changé... Il soupira profondément. "Ce que j'aimerais, c'est savoir ce que tu fais ici."

Ron prit une de ses mains et la mis sur ses yeux, comme si c'était un bandage. "S'il te plaît, maintenant. Ce dont j'ai le moins besoin maintenant, c'est d'un serment."

Il remarqua les yeux chauds sous le palmier de sa main, il devait avoir un peu de fièvre. Elle lui caressa distraitement les sourcils avec le pouce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? "Ça va. Tu as gagné."

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revenait de la cuisine avec une potion. C'était la même que celle qu'elle utilisait souvent après ses évasions nocturnes, mais évidemment cela elle ne l'admettrait devant personne.

Ron s'était encore retourné dans le sofa, avec la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Elle resta ainsi en le regardant un moment. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas en lui, mais elle n'avait pas d'idée de ce que c'était, ou comment le guérir.

Tous avaient été marqués par les horreurs de la guerre, mais peu à peu ils avaient récupérés. Y compris Harry les avait dépassé... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Ils lui avaient donné des occasions de demander de l'aide, mais elle doutait qu'il veuille de l'aide, et elle se demandait si lui-même connaissait la cause de ses problèmes.

Bien qu'étant à moitié endormi, Ron dû sentir sa présence dans la chambre parce qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta à la regarder d'une manière étrange. Hermione ignora ce regard et s'assis à côté de lui, en lui passant un bras dans le dos et l'aidant à avaler la potion ; il était encore chaud et en sueur. Ron reconnu immédiatement le parfum doux sucré de la potion et souri faiblement. "Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Elle lui rendit son sourire. "Finis tout. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'échapper aussi facilement. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard."

Il acquiesça avec la tête et but le reste de la potion. Quand il eut fini, il se renversa à nouveau, moitié endormi à cause de la potion.

Hermione l'observa tandis qu'il était allongé sur le sofa. Bien qu'il paraisse fatigué, son visage reprenait des couleurs. "Ça va mieux ?"

Ron répondit avec une voix somnolente. Sans ouvrir les yeux. "Oui, beaucoup... Merci."

Après avoir nettoyé le verre dans la cuisine elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cheminée. "Je vais maintenant voir Harry et Ginny. N'oublie pas que nous devons aujourd'hui manger avec tes parents au Terrier."

"S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Ginny." Le rêve le rattrapait et sa voix semblait chaque fois plus éteinte.

La vérité est qu'elle ne pensait pas le lui compter. Ca ne résoudrait rien et la seule chose que ça ferait serait de la préoccuper. "D'accord, je ne lui dirai rien. Mais ne soit pas en retard... Et arrange-toi un peu avant de sortir... " Avant qu'Hermione termine de parler, Ron était déjà profondément endormi.

* * *

Un autre chapitre de fini, ça se passe pas comme prévu hein ! désolée de décevoir ceux qui aiment les disputes, mais ça va finir par arriver…

A mercredi prochain !


	4. Ginny la perverse

Réponses aux reviews :

Vava cracra : oui c'est vrai que voir Ron boire est rare dans les fics, mais ce n'est pas la seule !

Moggliesmad : Oui attendre un mois c'est trop long, parce qu'on oublie la fin du chapitre précédent, alors une fois par semaine (qd g pas de retard) c'est pas mal (à mon avis)

Virg05 : Voilà la suite ! Et je sui très contente que ça te plaise !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**

* * *

**

Les Ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 4 : Ginny la perverse_

Hermione apparut dans le salon d'une petite maison , qui était décorée d'une manière sobre, mais avec une touche clairement féminine. Elle enleva la suie de ses vêtements avec coup de baguette et regarda autour d'elle.

"Ginny ? Harry?"

Elle attendit que quelqu'un apparaisse pour se déplacer d'à côté de la cheminée. Bien que Harry et Ginny lui disent toujours d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette, elle s'était toujours sentie un peu inconfortable. Même s'ils lui avaient donné l'autorisation, ça lui paraissait incorrect de se présenter dans le salon d'une maison étrangère sans aucune autorisation.

Une des portes, celle qui donnait sur la cuisine, s'ouvrit d'une poussée par une souriante Ginny couverte de farine de la tête aux pieds. "Hola Hermione. Que fais-tu là debout ? Assied-toi. Tu as déjeuné ? Un peu de thé ? J'ai aussi un peu de pâté en croûte. Attend un moment, je reviens immédiatement."

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir elle était à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Hermione savait qu'elle tendait à parler sans s'arrêter quand elle était nerveuse, mais comparée à Ginny, elle n'était pas plus qu'une apprentie. C'était incroyable qu'on puisse parler aussi rapidement sans qu'on ne s'emmêle.

Elle s'approcha nerveusement de la porte. "Je venais seulement voir ou vous en étiez et m'excuser pour être partie de la festivité sans vous prévenir." La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau d'un coup. Hermione se jeta en arrière d'un saut, en évitant la porte de quelques millimètres.

"Uy, je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'autre côté de la porte. Laisse ceci sur la table... Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous sommes rendus compte qui tu étais très... occupé." Hermione prit deux rations généreuses de gâteau et les laissa sur la table du salon. Ginny se retourna de son côté à ce moment, en portant une bouilloire dans une main et en faisant tenir en équilibres deux tasses et des petites cuillères dans l'autre.

Après avoir tout posé sur la table Ginny s'assis d'un côté, en faisant en sorte qu'Hermione s'assied de l'autre. "Bon, toutes les préparations sont prêtes ."

"Préparation, pour quoi ? Et où est Harry?" Plus elle connaissait Ginny, plus elle craignait ses frasques... ou c'était peut-être qu'avec les années elle ressemblait chaque fois plus à Fred et à George.

Ginny mit un morceau de pâté en croûte dans sa bouche et l'avala presque sans mastiquer. "Harry a dû aller un moment au ministère, mais il a dit qu'il serait de retour avant le repas. En faite il avait projeté d'aller te voir d'ici demain, mais puisque tu es ici, tu m'enlèves le travail d'aller lui soutirer les informations." Elle la regarda intensément avec un sourire malicieux.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Elle prit la petite cuillère et joua avec son morceau de gâteau, en essayant de faire l'idiote. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune solution... mais de toutes manières elle pouvait toujours l'essayer.

"Non?" Ginny la regarda, méfiante. "Tu n'as rien à me raconter ?... Je ne sais pas... quelque chose qui ait à voir avec ... Stuart?"

"Bon... La vérité c'est qu'il n'y a rien de spécial à raconter." Hermione afficha un sourire et lui répondit de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

Ginny se pencha en avant en la regardant. "Rien ? D'après tes cernes je dirais qu'il y a eut de nombreuses choses."

Elle hésita un moment. Cédait-elle ou faisait-elle l'idiote un peu plus ? Mais avant qu'elle puisse décider un bruit les a distraites. Un hibou réellement impressionnant entra par la fenêtre, et ulula bruyamment.

Ginny s'approcha et prit la lettre, en la regardant des deux côtés. "C'est pour toi... et tu ne devineras jamais de qui elle est ?" Elle lui donna la lettre et se rassit de son côté, un peu décalée pour pouvoir la lire au-dessus de son épaule.

Hermione regarda l'entête : elle était de Stuart. Elle hésita un moment, la vérité est qu'elle ne savait pas l'ouvrir alors que Ginny pouvait la lire. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne comprit pas l'allusion. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Ouvre-la!" Hermione se considéra comme vaincue et croisa mentalement les doigts, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien écrit de trop de personnel.

En déchirant le papier elle regarda ce qu'il y avait de plus à l'intérieur, elle l'inclina sur la table et l'agita légèrement. Avec la lettre tomba une petite médailler argentée en forme de coeur. C'était le sien ; elle pensait qu'elle l'avait perdu le jour précédent, pendant la festivité. Elle le mis dans une de ses poches et commença à lire la lettre.

_Chère Hermione._

_Tu me manque énormément. J'ai trouvé ton médaillon hier_

_Je l'ai mis entre les feuilles, j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas manqué._

_Je voulais aussi t'écrire pour te dire que ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre_

_nous a été quelque chose de très spécial. Tu es une femme incroyable et _

_j'aimerais te revoir._

_Je t'attendrai aujourd'hui vers sept heure dans la Bouilloire Coulante, de là_

_nous pourrons aller dîner où tu voudras._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Stuart._

"Tu te l'ai envoyé!" Ginny était au bord de la crise de rire. "Non, rien spécial... Dis donc il ne juge pas ce que vous avait fait de la même façon que toi."

"Bon, ça n'a pas non plus était parfait." Ginny la regarda en plissant un sourcil.

"Bon ! Des quatre meilleures prouesses de ma vie ça été la meilleure de toute... Tu es satisfaite ?" Elle était rouge comme une tomate et trouvait la situation plus que gênante, mais en réalité elle la trouvait quand même assez amusante.

"Quatres ! Guau ! Alors... Tu vas le voir de nouveau ?" Ginny était enthousiasmée, plus que le quiddich elle aimait plus que tout connaître la vie affectueuse et sexuelle des autres... Au moins elle n'avait pas demandé de détails pervers, comme c'était sa coutume.

"Il semblerait... Mais c'est sans émotions. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est quelque chose de sérieux. C'est très agréable et tout cela, mais... je ne sais pas... nous verrons plus tard." Elle essaya de ne pas donner de l'importance à cette situation. Non seulement pour Ginny, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire trop d'illusions.

Ginny lui donna un coup. " Il est déjà sérieux... Mais en tout cas finit la sécheresse. Hein ?"

"Bon, je suppose que oui. Pas lui... peut-être moi, je devrais prendre tout ça avec un peu de calme."

"Calme ? Pourquoi ? Il est beau, sympathique et il est le meilleur coup de ta vie. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de lui?"

Elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage de total incompréhension de Ginny. Hermione aimait jouir du sexe sans inhibition mais comparée avec son amie hypersexuel elle était comme une religieuse d'un cloître.

Ginny se pencha un peu vers l'avant et la regarda dans les yeux avec méfiance. "Hermione, je te connais depuis longtemps. Quelque chose te trotte dans la tête... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ce n'est rien. C'est une bêtise." Ginny, en plus d'être incorrigible, avait une intuition infaillible. Une combinaison très dangereuse.

"Les bêtises sont amusantes... Raconte."

Il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune façon d'y échapper et qu'elle devrait bien finir par dire la vérité quelqu'un... peut-être qu'ainsi ses idées se clarifieraient. "Bon. Hier, pendant que nous étions... enfin tu vois... "

" Forniquiez comme des lapins ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi grossière ? Parfois elle ne comprenait pas Harry, instruit comme il l'était, pouvais être avec elle... Il est évident que s'ils faisaient la moitié de ce que Ginny lui racontait, il devait être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Dans le meilleur des cas elle allait être claire et directe... Fini les euphémismes. "En résumé : Le problème c'est que juste quand j'étais sur le point de jouir je me suis imaginé avec Ron. Je ne sais pas, mais il m'est simplement apparu dans la tête... Et j'ai eu l'orgasme le plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Je croyait que je mourais... Et depuis ça, je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête."

Ginny se tu en la regardant avec un visage mi hallucinée mi amusante. "Ron ? Ron... Mon frère ?"

"Tu connais beaucoup de Ron toi ?" répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

"Tranquille ! Seulement... je m'assurais." Elle resta un moment pensive. "En réalité... ce n'est pas non plus si étonnant. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, quand vous étiez à Poudlard tu l'aimais, non ?"

"C'était un enfant ! Et ça a seulement été un amour d'adolescent."

"Bon... Un amour d'adolescent... Et que penses-tu faire ?" de l'excitation brillait dans ses yeux.

Hermione essaya de diriger contre elle un regard de pure haine, mais ça ne parut pas l'affecter particulièrement, elle paraissait plus heureuse. "C'est ça amuse-toi. En vrai ?"

Elle courba les épaules mais immédiatement elle réagit "Bon... Oui. La vérité c'est que je sais pas." Elle resta à la regarder avec un grand sourire provocant. "Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?"

"Sincèrement... Je n'ai aucune idée." Elle se leva décidée et s'adressa à la cheminée. "Nous allons pour l'instant manger avec tes parents et ensuite je vais sortir dîner avec Stuart."

"Tu vas coucher avec lui ?"

Hermione arrêta de regarder la cheminée, étonnée par la question. "Je ne le sais pas... Probablement. Nous avons couché ensemble hier soir. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Non pas avec Stuart... Je parlais de Ron... Tu vas coucher avec lui ?"

Il était incroyable de voir avec quelle effronterie elle parlait de la vie sexuelle de son frère. "Ginny ! Ron est mon meilleur ami. Et c'est ton frère!"

"Et ?... Tu serais fixé comme ça."

Hermione mit ses yeux dans les siens. "Ginny. Il y a des problèmes qui ne sont pas résolus dans un lit."

"Non ? Avec Harry ça toujours fonctionné comme ça." Hermione plissa le nez avec un geste de dégoût.

Ginny s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et resta ainsi en regardant Hermione. La malice avait disparu de son visage et avait été remplacée par une expression de tristesse, presque maternelle. "Maintenant en parlant sérieusement... Ce serais probablement mieux qu'il ne se passe rien avec Ron..."

"Je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas si facile." Elle lança de la poudre dans la cheminée. "Bon, je dois aller me préparer. Nous nous voyons au Terrier."

* * *

Désolée pour le retard mais je me suis trompée de fic (mille fois pardon) donc je vous met ce chapitre avec un jour de retard ! 

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une p'tite review..


	5. Repas et rendezvous

Réponses aux reviews :

Moggliesmad : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !Et voilà la suite !

Vavacracra : Olala Hermione et Ron ça va être long (malheureusement !) Mais Ginny la perverse ça ne fait que commencer et Harry n'est pas innocent non plus…

Faeris : Ça y est Harry et la coupe de feu J-0 ! Et c'était sympa, moins bien que les livres mais bien ! Sinon oui Ginny la perverse c'est original même si on ne l'imagine pas du tout comme ça !

Je vous laisser avec la suite j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**

* * *

**

Les ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 5 : Repas et Rendez-vous._

Il n'avait jamais vu un salon semblable à celui-là. Non seulement il était d'u grande t taille où absolument chaque objets brillaient avec un luxe et une splendeur extraordinaires. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux : La majorité étaient des paysages qui étaient bercés par des brises inexistantes, aucune autre image n'essayait de cacher la curiosité qu'il inspiraient ; au plafond étaient accrochés trois énormes lampes en cristal qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer de position, comme s'ils étaient des kaléidoscopes immenses ; et les meubles... Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la valeur qu'ils pouvaient avoir, mais chacun d'eux devaient valoir beaucoup plus que la maison où il vivait.

Elle décida de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de deux places en face de la cheminée et de s'occuper en regardant les flammes se tordre.

Le repas au Terrier avait été un succès. Ron avait totalement récupéré. Tellement bien que même elle n'aurait pu soupçonné que quelques heures auparavant il était avachi dans son appartement, inconsciemment et totalement ivre. Selon sa coutume, passa presque tout le repas à discuter avec Harry d'une quelconque nouvelle méthode d'entraînement qu'il avait conçue. Elle n'avait pas écouter de quoi cela traité mais remarqua que Harry pâlissait en l'écoutant.

Ginny et elle passèrent tout le repas à commenter les changements qui avaient eu lieu au Ministère et en évitant les insinuations que Molly faisait pour que Ginny se marie avec Harry ce qui pourrait être romantique surtout si ça devenait un mariage double si Hermione se décidait finalement à choisir un prétendant.

Après le décès de ses parents, Molly s'était occupée d'elle. Elle l'avait légalement adoptée et depuis elle avait été comme une seconde mère pour elle. C'était une femme incroyable, mais très vieux jeu... très très vieux jeu. Elle pensait que le devoir d'une jeune femme est d'être chaste et pure jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'homme idéal et faire un mariage comme il se doit... Elle n'était évidemment pas très heureuse avec ses deux filles.

Bien qu'elle ait toujours approuvé la relation de Ginny avec Harry, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'ils ne veuillent pas formaliser leur relation et préfèrent vivre 'comme des amants '. Et en ce qui la concernait elle, son avis était encore pire... Elle ne la commentait presque jamais, mais Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle la considérait comme un échec, mais savait qu'elle trouvait ce type de vie qu'elle avait choisi comme une espèce de perversion libertine déséquilibrée dans laquelle elle était tombé à cause du décès de ses pères et de nombreuses souffrances et pertes qu'elle avait subi pendant la guerre.

Après le repas ils se reposèrent et en prenant un peu de thé. Ron se consacra à écraser aux échecs toutes personne qui avait osé lui faire face. Molly était la seule qui était miraculeusement parvenue échapper à une défaite sûre. À une heure tardive Hermione partit avec l'excuse qu'elle avait quelques choses à faire et rentra chez elle pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Quand elle arriva à la Bouilloire Coulante Stuart l'attendait. Il était élégamment habillé, avec un lourd manteau d'hiver sur les épaules, un grand sourire et des yeux étincelant et bleus.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la soirée fut splendide, pendant le dîner ils parlèrent d'un tas de choses et Stuart était adorable, comme toujours. Ils firent ensuite une promenade par l'Allée des Dragons, en profitant de l'air frais et regardèrent les vitrines des magasins. Comme le temps passait Hermione commença à ressentir une certaine nervosité malgré sa confiance en elle naturelle. Stuart dit finalement qu'il commençait à faire froid et lui offrit de prendre un verre chez lui, à la chaleur de la cheminée.

Hermione hésita un moment : ce n'était naturellement pas seulement pour boire qu'il l'avait invitée. En acceptant d'aller chez lui elle acceptait que sa relation ne soit pas d'une seule nuit, mais plus sérieuse. La vérité était qu'après la fin désastreuse de sa dernière aventure elle n'était pas sûre d'être préparée à avoir de nouveau une relation stable, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas éternellement rester à se lamenter sur ses blessures, donc elle sourit doucement et accepta son invitation.

C'est ainsi qu'elle finit dans le salon d'une demeure gigantesque dans un coin de la campagne anglaise, aux alentours de Londres, et attendait patiemment qu'il lui apporte quelque chose à boire.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Stuart apparut à ce moment avec un verre dans chaque main. "Prend, c'est un peu fort... ça te réchauffera le corps." Il cligna de l'oeil en lui disant cette phrase et s'assit à côté d'elle. "Tu étais très sérieuse. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas, des choses... de ma vie, je pense." Hermione se tourna, pour pouvoir voir son visage

"Intéressant... Et quel est la vie de la célèbre Hermione Granger ?" Il disait cela en se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient contre les siennes.

"Très bien, mais il paraît qu'elle peut s'améliorer." Susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il glissa une main dans sa nuque et l'attira jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se soient rassemblées. À partir de là toute conversation fut composée de soupirs et de gémissement. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Stuart la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit, là ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser.

Les mains de Stuart commencèrent à lui déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, en l'ouvrant peu à peu pour embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Hermione resta renversée, immobile, simplement à jouir des sensations exquises que lui procurait son amant. Tandis que la langue de Stuart s'approchait de son nombril, elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda le plafond. Toutes les images de Ron revinrent à son esprit. C'était comme si elles l'avaient frappées dans l'estomac. Elle secoua la tête, en essayant de se libérer d'elles, mais plus elle essayait de les sortir de son esprit, plus celle-ci l'envahissait.

"Tu te sens bien ?"

Elle regarda vers le bas et vit que Stuart avait cessé de la caresser et la regardait avec une miné préoccupée.

"Oui, tout va bien... Continu, s'il te plaît."

Stuart l'embrassa doucement pendant qu'il lui enlevait sa chemise. Quand la toile se sépara de son corps elle remarqua l'air froid contre sa poitrine. La sensation ne dura pas longtemps ; ses mains les couvrirent immédiatement et une bouche se posa sur d'un d'eux, tandis qu'il continuait à caresser doucement l'autre. Hermione essaya de garder son esprit vide et de se concentrer sur les caresses ravissantes de son amant.

"Attente. Pour... S'il vous plaît." C'était totalement inutile : elle n'arriverait pas à sortir Ron de sa tête... et pour une étrange raison elle sentait qu'il n'était pas correct de penser à lui pendant qu'elle couchait avec une autre personne.

"Je vais trop rapidement ?" Stuart se leva légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

Hermione sentit son corps glacé. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle souhaitait plus que de l'oublier et de continuer à jouir du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Une petite voix dans sa conscience n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui. "Non. C'est pas ça... c'est seulement que... je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est cela, tu peux me le dire." Il mit une main dans sa jambe, et la caressa en la regardant directement dans les yeux, et en essayant de découvrir quel était le problème.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es... magnifique. C'est seulement... que j'ai quelques problèmes, et je ne suis pas... je ne peux pas." Elle s'installa au bord du lit et baissa son regard vers sol, Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main derrière sa taille en l'attirant jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posée contre sa poitrine. "Ce n'est rien, nous avons tous un mauvais jour. Tu veux me parler de ça ?"

"Merci... mais je ne peux pas... tu sais déjà, ce sont des choses au travail... secrètes."

Il acquiesça de la tête.

Elle se sentait coupable, nerveuse... et gênée. Elle l'avait rejeté au dernier moment et sans savoir précisément pourquoi. Elle avait besoin d'espace, de s'éloigner de là et pouvoir penser à tout ça avec un peu de calme. "Ce serait mieux que je rentre à la maison." Elle se mit debout et commença à s'habiller.

"Comme tu veux... Tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner." Le ton de préoccupation qui transparaissait de ses mots ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité.

"Non merci, je vais parfaitement bien... mais je te remercie." Elle termina de boutonner sa chemise en silence et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, sans savoir très bien comme partir.

"Nous nous verrons de nouveau ?" Stuart à côté d'elle la regardait avec un air incertain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était clair qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Pendant un moment il n'eut pas de réponse. Puis elle se rendit compte que quand elle aurait clarifié les choses avec Ron, autant dans un sens que dans l'autre, elle devrait lui faire des excuses et lui donner une explication. Elle lui sourit en le regardant dans les yeux : "Évidemment."

La réponse parut le tranquilliser. "Bien..." Il l'embrassa en souriant puis plus profondément.

Quand ils se séparèrent les genoux d'Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

* * *

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Frustré que le couple Hermione-Ron ne soit pas encore arrivé ! Vous en faite pas ça arrive et en attendant j'espère que vous m'enverrez des suggestions ! 


	6. Crise

Réponses aux reviews :

Nico : Oui je sais, moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup montrer plus les sentiments de Ron, malheureusement c'est une traduction donc je traduis je ne réécris pas l'histoire

Moggliesmad : Alors la voilà la surprise j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Vava cracra : Merci beaucoup

Faeris : Désolée ! Mais c'était trop tentant et puis THE couple ron hermione arrive : lentement mais sûrement !

Virg05 : Stuart ? il ne fait pas du tout le poid contre Ron ! et puis Hermione n'est plus sure de rien : faut la comprendre !

Bon voilà la suite j'espère que ça va cous plaire !

**

* * *

**

Les Ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 6 : Crise_

Hermione passa une centaine de fois devant sa cheminée. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et nerveux, et parcourait le même chemin une fois après l'autre, totalement étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait.

"Comment j'ai pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?... A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?" C'était une question idiote, à laquelle répondit d'elle-même.

Elle venait de rejeter un homme qui non seulement était absolument sublime et adorable, mais, en plus, il lui avait donné le meilleur sexe de toute sa vie ! Et au final... Pourquoi ? Pour avoir la possibilité éloignée de pouvoir accomplir... Quoi ? Une fantaisie sexuelle ? Un fantasme mélancolique de son adolescence ?

Fatiguée de tourner, elle se jeta sur un fauteuil et resta comme ça en regardant dans le vide. Non. C'était un mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais une petite partie d'elle voulait croire à la possibilité que Ron puisse être cette personne spéciale qu'elle avait cherchée pendant tellement d'années. Cette personne avec laquelle elle pourrait partager le reste de ses jours heureuse et accomplie... Le fait de pouvoir jouir de sexe sauvage et effréné avec lui pourvu qu'il le veuille, n'était pas non plus impossible.

"Merde !" murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle devait contrôler ses fantasmes fiévreux... Elle se paralysa pendant un moment... Et si ce n'étaient pas de simples fantasmes ? Et si ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais totalement disparu ? Si elle les avait seulement enterrés en elle d'une certaine manière, et, qu'ils ressortaient à nouveau à la lumière après toutes ces années à être réprimés, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts maintenant que jamais. Dans un livre elle avait lu que les sentiments réprimés, quand ils pouvaient finalement se libérer, étaient énormément forts... et souvent violents.

Peut-être Ginny avait-elle raison et qu'elle devrait essayer quelque chose avec Ron, mais d'autre part il n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt romantique pour elle. De plus depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Paul elle avait été totalement 'disponible' et il n'avait jamais profité de l'occasion afin d'effectuer un quelconque rapprochement ou fait une insinuation ou n'importe quel type de flirt... ou autre chose. Si il sentait une attirance pour elle ce qui aurait été normal il aurait du profité de l'occasion. Ou non ?

Elle se leva et continua faire des allé et retour dans sa chambre, en pesant constamment le pour et le contre. Parfois avoir un esprit incroyablement brillant ne résolvait pas les problèmes. Beaucoup pense comme cela, la seule chose qu'ils obtiendraient serait de trouver un millier de raisons de prendre une décision... plus un autre millier pour prendre la décision contraire. Finalement, son cerveau surchauffa elle prit la seule solution qui lui paraissait logique : Elle mit sa tête dans la cheminée et appela à Ginny à travers le réseau de cheminée.

Au début elle fut aveuglée par la suie, puis peu à peu le salon qui lui était familier apparue devant ses yeux : Harry était assis au milieu du sofa avec la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés... avec Ginny agenouillée en face de lui, au niveau de sa ceinture et déplaçait sa poitrine de haut en bas à un rythme particulier. Ginny fit un saut quand elle entendit le cri d'Hermione et se retourna. "Hermione ! Mais tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir ? Il est passé quelque chose ?"

Pendant que Ginny parlait, Harry, avec des reflets dignes du meilleur aurore, avait disparu derrière le sofa avec les mains entre les jambes, en essayant de couvrir la vue de pénis.

Hermione sentit que d'un seul coup le sang lui montait à la tête. "Je ne me sentais pas bien et il s'est passé la même chose que ce que je t'ai raconté ce matin donc il fallait que je te parle." Elle allait partir de la cheminée à toute vitesse, quand Ginny s'agenouilla devant elle. "Non, attend ! C'est pas grave. N'est-ce pas Harry ?"

Harry répondit depuis l'arrière du sofa d'une voix éteinte. "Non... Si... Je veux dire que tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas."

Ginny la regarda avec visage préoccupait. "On supposait que tu avais un rendez-vous... Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'aurait pas essayé de te faire du mal ?"

En entendant ceci Harry passa sa tête au-dessus du sofa. Il avait encore le visage rouge comme une tomate mais son expression était identique à celle de Ron pendant une de ses discours de 'Père-hyperprotecteur '.

"NON ! Évidemment que non ! Il ne c'est passé rien de mal... c'est seulement que... bon... " Comment pourrais-je expliquer... ?

Harry se leva du sol d'une manière quelque peu rigide et plus rouge que ce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. "En faite il te trouves bien ?"

"Oui il me trouve bien." Elle lui sourit étrangement chaleureusement, contente de la démarrage de protection de Harry. "Je suis désolée... tu sais j'ai.. interrompu... "

Harry fit un geste avec la main, pour lui enlever de l'importance, bien qu'il soit redevenu encore plus rouge qu'avant. "Ne t'en fais pas. C'est notre faute de ne pas avoir fermer la cheminée... c'est... vous allez parler d'une de vos conversation... de femmes ?"

Ginny se retourna vers lui en attendant sa réponse. "Ba... En effet... Je crois que oui."

"... Alors je vais vous laisser parler tranquillement... Je serai dans la chambre." Il pointa avec le doigt les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage supérieur.

Ginny lui sourit malicieusement. "Ne t'en fais pas, je monte immédiatement en haut. En attendant, profites-en pour t'installer confortablement... très confortablement." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil ; et Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

"On a tout l'après-midi." Il dit ça la tout en montant les escaliers.

"Ginny... Ne t'en fais pas... mais, tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher quelque chose en haut ?" La vérité était qu'elle avait une poitrine impressionnante. Abondante et fermes, avec de grand mamelon. Elle l'avait toujours un peu enviée. Maintenant qu'elle les voyait briller, imposants, à la lumière de la cheminée comme s'ils étaient couverts... d'huile, probablement... oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Ginny regarda vers le bas, comme en étant surprise de sa propre nudité. "Oh ! Pardon, je ne m'en était pas rendue compte."

Après s'être couverte avec une chemise énorme, qui devait être à Harry, elle se retourna vers elle. "Bon, que s'est-il passé ?... Et ne me dis pas rien. Parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas venu dans ma cheminée à cette heure de la nuit."

"La vérité c'est que je ne le sais pas... Tout était parfait. Nous avions bu et nous étions allé dîner. Nous étions ensuite allé marché et quand il a commencé à faire nuit nous sommes allé chez lui."

Ginny lui fit un geste pour qu'elle continue.

"... et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... dès qu'il m'a posée sur son lit et a commencé à m'embrasser... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Ron... et.. je n'ai pas pu... tu sais...je ne pouvais… rien faire... je l'ai laissé et je suis rentrée à la maison."

"Guau!" Ginny la surveillait avec les yeux très ouverts.

"Comment que guau ? Ni même je puis avoir une relation normale... Ceci est une obsession. Il ne peut pas être sain... À ce pas je vais finir faite une solterona."

Ginny resta pensive. "Hermione."

Elle la regarda. "... Oui?"

"Bon... J'y ai un peu pensé... pour toi... Tu as déjà eu sept fiancés... sauf le cas de Paul, tous étaient de bonnes personnes, beaux, intelligents... on pourrait dire, pratiquement parfaits. Mais tôt ou tard, il y a toujours quelque chose qui apparaît et qui fait on ne sait pas pourquoi que ça se termine."

"Et tu m'accuse ? En effet, j'ai passé de bons moments avec tous... Ca te paraîtra étrange, mais je crois qu'aucun n'a été une perte de temps. Chacun d'eux m'a apporté quelque chose qui m'a aidée à grandir, à mûrir."

"... Tu es mûre... mais tu vas finir pas être toute seule."

"Je ne sais pas... Je suppose qu'à la fin aucun d'eux n'a été... je ne sais pas... Je ne m'imaginait pas passer le reste de ma vie avec eux, et vieillir avec eux... Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de connaître à l'amour de sa vie à dix ans."

"Non ?... Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que tu n'as jamais trouvé à ton homme idéal parce que tu l'as toujours eu devant toi et que tu n'as jamais voulu t'en rendre compte."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander, bien qu'elle sache exactement ce que son amie voulait dire.

"Pourquoi tu n'essais pas avec Ron ? Parles avec lui de tes doutes. Ca ne te coûtera pas beaucoup de le séduire."

"Ginny !... Je ne vais pas coucher avec le premier qui me passe par la tête ! "

"Ah bon... Et Stuart?"

"Stuart c'était différent... c'était... bon, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Mais je ne vais pas aller coucher avec toutes les personnes dès notre premier rendez-vous."

"... Et tu veux sortir un peu avec lui avant... Pour quoi ? Pour mieux le connaître ?" Ginny dit cela avec un ton ironique.

"Ginny ! La vérité c'est que tu ne m'apporte pas de beaucoup d'aide."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?"

"Et Ron?"

"Allez Hermione, vous n'êtes plus deux adolescents effrayés ! Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes avec de l'expérience... Surtout toi." Dit-elle en riant...

"Eh ! Tu n'es pas non plus un ange."

"Tu vois ? Au moins vous devriez essayer de parler... Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"L'ignorer et attendre que mon fantasme passe ?"

"Et perdre l'occasion d'être heureuse. Et si Ron est l'homme que tu as toujours attendu ? Tu vas perdre tout ça ? Tu sais que si tu ne profites maintenant pas de cette occasion tu te demanderas toute la vie si tu as fait le bon choix. La vie offre quelques fois une seconde occasion... profites-en. Je l'ai fait et j'en suis que plus heureuse."

Ginny avait toujours cette habilité pour poser les questions gênantes, questions auxquelles elle préférerait ne pas répondre... Mais si elle avait raison... Ron était réellement l'homme le plus noble et le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse... bon, quand il le voulait. Quelle autre option avait-elle ? Elle pouvait seulement risquer et attendre le meilleur. Elle regarda à nouveau à Ginny. "D'accord... Comment je lui dis ?"

Ginny lui fit un sourire énorme "Vous n'avez qu'à venir dîner demain ?"

"Demain ? Si... tôt ?" Hermione sentit comme une sueur froide parcourir sa peau... elle respira profondément, en essayant de se calmer. Elle était seulement un peu anxieuse...

"Oui. Pourquoi attendre ? Après le dîner il se peut que nous ayon envie de prendre quelque chose tranquillement... disons... je ne sais pas... "Elle fit une pause, tandis qu'elle décidait du lieu... Bien que toutes les deux sachent que c'était du théâtre. "Disons... chez toi, par exemple... Après un instant je peux être très fatiguée et Harry et moi irons dormir... C'est seulement une question de bien calculer le nombre de verres pour laisser un Ron légèrement animé, chez toi et ta totale disposition." Elle fit un geste comme pour dire : Rien de plus facile !

Hermione la regarda avec un mélange d'effroi et d'étonnement. "Tu es tellement machiavélique... je me demandes pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard."

Ginny était rayonnante. "Merci pour ce compliment... Bon alors, nous le faisons ?."

"Je ne sais pas... "Elle voulait réellement le faire... mais à la fois l'idée la paniquait.

"Allez... Ca sera super facile!"

"C'est bon... D'accord... Demain soir." Elle s'éloigna de Ginny et elle s'assit dans son soja, en regardant le feu et en se demandant comment elle s'était mise dans une situation comme celle-là.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! J'attend toujours vos commentaires avec impatience !

Bye snows


	7. En découvrant Ron

**Désolée pour ce retard mais j'étais convaincue d'avoir mis le chapitre et puis rien n'a été mis à jour alors je comprend pas !**

**Donc voilà la suite avec toutes mes excuses !**

**

* * *

**

Les ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 7 : En découvrant Ron._

Hermione essaya de passer la journée suivante en faisant un rapport sur les différentes possibilités pour le contrôle de transplanage, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était Ron... de la manière dont elle pourrait le séduire... et quels conséquences tout ceci pourrait avoir sur leur amitié... Dans toute sa vie il n'y avait jamais eu un jour plus productif.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Hermione décida de laisser son rapport désastreux inachevé et commença à se préparer pour le rendez-vous. Comme toujours, elle se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses cheveux en une confortable queue de cheval. Elle se consacra ensuite à vider ses armoires pour trouver quoi mettre : Elle voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus élégant mais qui serait normal, mais rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention. Elle se décida finalement pour des Bottes, une jupe sous les genoux et un pull-over au col haut.

Elle se regarda dans son miroir pour vérifier l'effet : Élégant, mais avec un style tout à fait 'Hermione '. En faite, seulement ses sous-vêtements pouvaient laisser deviner qu'elle n'allait pas passer une nuit ordinaire, mais évidement, personne n'allait le remarquer... sauf Ron au moment adéquat, évidemment.

Elle regarda l'horloge : Elle était sur le point d'arriver en retard !... elle ne comprenait pas comment, mais d'une certaine manière elle avait tardé à trouver comment s'habiller. Elle chercha rapidement son manteau et apparut dans le porche de la maison de Harry, où ils devaient se réunir, un instant plus tard.

Ginny lui ouvrit la porte. "Hola ! Entre... Tu sais que tu es la dernière."

En entendant les voix d'Harry et de Ron au fonds du salon elle eut une idée horrible qui lui passa par la tête. "Tu ne l'aurais pas raconté à Harry?"

"Évidemment que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?" Ginny feignit de se sentir offensée. "Les hommes ne comprennent pas ces choses... Bien que ça puisse être intéressant de voir comment ils réagiraient."

"Non ! "

"Bah !... Tu ne sais pas t'amuser... Bon, je finis immédiatement." Elle fit un clin d'oeil et monta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Dans le salon elle trouva Ron et Harry qui parlaient Quiddich, comme presque toujours. Harry était sur que les Canons allaient être de nouveau écrasé par les Puddlemere. Dès que Ron la vit il se leva pour la saluer, probablement était-ce l'occasion de dévier la conversation de son équipe favori pas très victorieuse.

À l'instant elle s'asseyait Ginny, cette fois habillée arriva. "Quoi ? Ba nous y allons ?" Hermione ne pu éviter de l'envier un peu en remarquant l'adoration avec laquelle Harry la regardait.

Évidemment Hermione s'amusa énormément en compagnie de ses amis, bien que Ginny passa tout le dîner à lui lancer d'ingénieuses insinuation... dont certaines n'étaient pas très insinuées.

Comme prévu, en terminant le dîner Ginny proposa d'aller prendre à boire chez Hermione parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour marcher ou rester dans ce taudis bruyant. Harry la regarda étonnée mais n'émis aucune objection, il supposait probablement que quelque chose se tramait avec sa 'charmeuse de menottes '. Ron était apparemment aussi un peu fatigué mais n'émis pas d'objection.

Les heures suivantes ils les passèrent dans le salon de son appartement, en parlant de mille et une choses et en rappelant d'anciennes aventures. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient bus trois bouteilles de vin et une de whisky pur feu. Elle et Ginny n'avaient presque pas bu, mais Harry accusait déjà une légère ivresse et Ron, qui avait le plus bu, commençait à être assez saoul. Ginny la regarda et lui signala avec les yeux la dernière bouteille. Hermione, sans savoir très bien quoi faire la prit et alla remplir les verres.

Ginny mit rapidement sa main sur la sienne. "Oh, non merci. C'est suffisant." Elle donna ensuite un petit coup à Harry.

"En effet... moi aussi." Évidemment Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais décida judicieusement de la suivre.

Ron, par contre, étranger à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, approcha son verre. "Un peu plus, merci." Hermione était sur le point de lui demander comment il allait rentrer, mais elle retenue sa langue juste à temps et remplit son verre à ras bord.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny bâilla bruyamment et se leva de son siège. "Uffff... Je suis fatiguée ! Nous allons rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"... Ok." Harry se leva aussi et regarda Ginny avec l'air de dire 'il se passe quelque chose et toi tu vas me l'expliquer dès que nous arrivons à la maison '.

Ron leva son regard vers sa soeur. "Attendez un moment que je finisse mon verre et nous y allons tous... Hermione veut sûrement aller dormir aussi."

Ginny lui sourit doucement. "Ne soit pas idiot et termine tranquillement. Je suis certaine qu'Hermione n'est pas tellement fatigué... n'est-ce pas ?"

"EEE... En réalité... un peu de compagnie me fera du bien... " Bien que la question l'ait prise un peu par surprise elle essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

"Parfait !... Bon, nous nous y allons." Un moment plus tard Ginny avait poussé à Harry à travers la cheminée et ils disparaissaient entre deux flammes.

Ron sembla étonné. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Ginny ce soir ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Hermione haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui. "J'ai super mal aux pieds. Tu ne veux pas me retirer mes bottes ?" Vraiment très brillant, mais au moins ça avait servi à changer de conversation.

"Bien sur que non... Tu veux que je leur fasse un massage ?"

"Non, merci. J'ai seulement besoin de les reposer un peu." Il lui enlevé les bottes doucement et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ron passa son bras derrière sa tête, en s'approchant un peu d'elle. Elle s'était toujours senti bien et protégée dans cette position, toutefois, maintenant elle lui paraissait énormément intime. Hermione regarda les verres, ils étaient presque vides.

"Tu as envie d'un autre verre ?" Elle lui dit plus pour remplir le silence. Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche elle se sentit coupable; elle se plaignait tant que Ron boive trop et maintenant elle utilisait son problème pour son propre bénéfice.

Ron la regarda encore, plus étonné qu'avant. "Ba... mais seulement un de plus... je dois encore rentrer chez moi."

Hermione s'était levée entre-temps et souriait en remplissant les verres. Si ça dépendait d'elle, ça ne serait pas un problème. Elle donna le sien à Ron et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa, en profitant pour se coller encore plus contre lui. Ron devait se demander le pourquoi de son comportement... de tant d'amabilité et de tant... d'intimité. Bien que ça ne paraisse pas l'importuner beaucoup.

Après quelques minutes de silence confortable elle se rendit compte que le moment de vérité arrivait... Le problème était qu'elle avait aucune idée de comme le lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas, simplement, le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire : "Ca t'embèterait de faire une expérience ?... Je crois que je fais une petite fixation sur toi... En faite rien de très sérieux... seulement j'aimerai que tu me laisses revenir dans ta vie." En dernière solution, ce serait une possibilité. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, en écoutant battre de son coeur... il était facile de se laisser porter, mais elle savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire...

"Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Son corps eut un sursaut en entendant sa voix. Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose... C'était maintenant ou jamais. "Ron... Tu te fies à moi ?" Quelques seconde passèrent ; Elle entendit comme le coeur de Ron c'était accéléré.

"Tu sais que je te confierais ma vie." Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle savait qu'il souriait. "En faite je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois... et je suis toujours ici."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai une faveur à te demander." Elle remarqua qu'il se déplaçait. Probablement pour la voir, mais elle n'osait pas croiser son regard.

"Lequel ?"

"Ben, en réalité... j'aimerai faire une expérience. J'ai envie que tu me laisses t'embrasser." Son corps se tendit immédiatement et devint totalement rigide sous le sien.

"... Quoi !"

Il se leva pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ron la regardait avec des yeux fous et il était plus pâle que jamais. "Ba, j'ai envie que tu me donnes un baiser... Ce n'est pas si terrible. Si ?"

"Pourquoi ! Tu ne peux pas demander à un de tes fiancés ?" Il cessa de parler d'un coup et se mordit la lèvre.

Il lui coûta ne pas rire, après toutes ses années il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. "Non, Ron... Ca doit être toi... Je suis tellement répulsive ?"

"Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas... c'est que... "

Elle serra son corps contre celui de Ron et prit sa meilleure voix de séducteur, en susurrant contre ses lèvres. "Toi tu peux m'embrasser, si ça te permet de te sentir mieux."

Ron recula comme s'ils l'avaient été agité d'un courant électrique. "Arrête, cesse de jouer ! Si tu as envie de faire la bringue, ne le fais pas avec un de tes amis et laisse-moi tranquille !"

Ron avait encore plus pâli. Il semblait terrorisé, mais, sincèrement, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle. Elle n'était pas une beauté comme Ginny, mais elle savait qu'elle était assez attrayante et qu'elle n'était pas précisément laide. Se pourrait-il que Ron s'en soit rendu compte et ne veuilles pas découvrir ses sentiments, mais elle comprit, que par dessus tout c'était une réaction assez exagérée... en tenant compte de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu.

"Ron, c'est seulement un baiser sans importance... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien... Seulement j'ai à nouveau trop bu... et je suis fatigué... très fatigué... et tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer de moi."

Ron se pencha vers l'avant et dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Bien que ça ne le cache pas assez bien, il devait être assez ivre. Hermione entoura ses épaules avec ses bras et posa son corps contre elle. "Tu peux me raconter ce qui se passe." Elle l'embrassa doucement à côté de l'oreille, en laissant reposer les lèvres sur sa peau pendant quelques seconds.

Ron leva la tête et la regarda confus.

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre sa peau, cette fois plus osé. "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je te jure que je ne vais pas te juger, ni te critiquer... ni rien." Elle lui donné un baiser sur chaque joue, près de la commissure des lèvres. "S'il te plaît, confie-toi à moi."

Ron soupira profondément. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas... t'embrasser. Ce que je ne veux pas c'est... Jouer !... "

Elle savait qu'il était sur le point de céder ; l'alcool et ses baisers minaient ce qui retenait Ron. Il avait seulement besoin d'un dernier encouragement. "S'il te plaît, confie-toi à moi." Elle l'embrassa lentement et doucement sur les lèvres.

Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et les serra d'une manière qu'elle espérait être tranquillisante. Ron lui rendit son geste en glissant son pouce entre ses petites jointures, comme toujours, elle avait essayé de le calmer avec le contact familial de la peau contre la peau.

"Hermione, je... n'ai jamais ...embrassé… personne."

Pendant un moment elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Ron puisse être tellement insensible. Elle était absolument furieuse. Tout ce théâtre pour lui dire seulement ça ?

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire une telle stupidité ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies... que tu puisses être tellement... misérable."

Ron resta avec la tête penchée, sans répondre, sans déplacer un muscle, comme en attendant un coup mais sans savoir d'où il allait venir. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de lui serrer la main désespérément. Il était comme une personne à qui on venait de jeter une auge d'eau congelée : Se pouvait-il que Ron parle sérieusement ?

"Ron !... c'est impossible... Ça ne peut simplement pas être vrai !"

"Tu es surprises par des choses qui sont réelles." Ce fut pratiquement un murmure inaudible.

"Mais... et e que tu racontais de tes conquêtes ?"

"Mensonges... Tout était des mensonges."

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, toutes les émotions qui étaient en elle, la rendait stoïque : elle était furieuse, surprise plus que jamais, affectée, peinée... et honteuse... qu'un homme soit condamné à une vie aussi isolée, tellement isolée... tellement vide... Et tout ça parce que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? Ni ses amis, ni sa famille...

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?"

"Tu déconnes ! Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Que je n'ai jamais embrassé une femme dans toute ma putain de vie ?"

Hermione tarda un peu à réagir, trop surprise pour assimiler toute ses informations. "Mais... alors... tu es encore... tu sais... vierge ?"

Ron était encore penché pour ne pas la regarder, il était encore plus rouge que ce qu'elle l'ait jamais vu... et ça c'était quelque chose.

"Non... Techniquement non. Pendant une de mes ivresses... bon... j'ai fini dans le lit d'une prostitué... Je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup. Ca n'a pas été très agréable... Ce n'était pas non plus désagréable... seulement... vide... Après ça je n'ai pas de nouveau tenté l'expérience."

"Mais... et à Poudlard ?... Et Padma ?... tu es sorti avec elle pendant quelques mois... "

"Non... Ca c'est ce que nous disions aux gens... mais en réalité elle m'enseignait des sorts... spéciaux. Bon je... après toi... je n'ai jamais plus intéressé personne."

"Je ne comprends pas... Tu étais alors... et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

"Au début simplement... ça n'avait aucune valeur... j'étais seulement un enfant... ensuite... bon."

"Mais... ensuite... ? Durant toutes ces années... non...?"

"Dans l'académie des aurores ?... Pendant les missions ?... Ce ne sont pas précisément des endroits pour trouver une partenaire... je ne sais pas... je suppose que les années passent beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que nous pensons... quand tu t'en rendras compte il se sera déjà passé un long moment... et toi tu es resté en arrière." Il courba les épaules.

"Et durant toutes ces années tu n'as jamais trouvé une fille... même pour une nuit ?"

"Hermione... Je suis vierge ! Je dois être la vierge la plus vieille de tout le continent ... Je ne suis pas une pute pour les femmes. Pourquoi devrais-je séduire quelqu'un pour une relation d'une seule nuit ? Putain, Hermione !... je suis... une espèce de... champion... mais il n'est pas questions pour moi de tenter de gagner une ligue internationale."

"Mais, je ne sais pas... pourquoi tu n'as rien dit..." Qu'allait-il dire ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit avant ? Et je ne lui avais pas demandé de coucher avec moi ?... C' était ridicule.

"Quoi pourquoi je n'ai rien dit avant ?... Qu'allais-je dire ?... Je suis une vierge pathétique. Ca ne t'embeterait pas de m'emmener dans ton lit ?" Il finit presque en criant.

Après cela Ron considéré la conversation comme terminée et commença à se lever du sofa, mais avant qu'il ne soit debout, Hermione le prit par un bras et se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces. Complètement surpris, Ron tomba directement sur le sofa. Hermione en profita pour lui sauter immédiatement dessus, en posant un genou de chaque côté de son corps.

Avant que Ron puisse faire quelque, elle approcha son visage et le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de lui transmettre toute la tendresse et le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. "Bon... En effet... Ce n'est pas si mal."

"Ce n'est pas si mal ?..." Ron douta un moment sans savoir à quoi se référait Hermione... il s'en rendit immédiatement compte. "Putain... Hermione... qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?... " Il posa seulement sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, totalement épuisé.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait Ron à ses pieds, en tremblant, avec les lèvres entre ouvertes et haletant d'excitation... tout comme elle. Elle se pencha sur lui et commença lentement à embrasser ses lèvres, en les parcourant avec de petits baisers et en les caressant doucement avec sa langue.

Elle savait qu'il devait maintenant être cajolé, ce n'était pas le Ron adulte, l'aurore vétéran et plein de ressources ; mais le Ron de Poudlard, un gamin incertain et plein de complexes. Dans cette facette de sa vie il n'était jamais allé au delà de cet âge fragile. Si elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer elle devait le traiter avec tout l'amour et toute la douceur dont elle était capable... Et Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne qui renonçait à un défi.

* * *

Ça y est c'est fini ! mais ça revient bientôt, c'est promis !

Reviews plz !

snows


	8. Grande Final

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nico : Ba malheureusement ça ne se vérifie pas, Hermione est un peu une p… dans cette fic mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de changer n'est-ce pas ?

Darknara : oui désolée pour les futes de français ms j'avoue que j'ai pas toujours le courage de relire !

Virg05 : Voilà la suite et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Magical Fairy : Oui Ron vierge c'est rare mais pourquoi pas ? quand on est vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un il est normal d'attendre un peu !

**Bon voilà la suite et la fin ! hey oui déjà  Je suis très contente que vous ayez lu jusque là même si il y a souvent des fautes de frappes et de français !**

**

* * *

**

Les Ailes du papillon

_Chapitre 8 : Grande Finale._

Elle captura doucement la lèvre inférieure de Ron entre les siennes et les mordilla, en jouissant de leur texture charnue pendant quelques secondes avant de le libérer. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui ; juste pour pouvoir l'observer plus confortablement.

Si elle avait encore un doute sur sa virginité, ces dernières minutes l'avaient complètement renseignée. Plus elle abusait sans piété de sa bouche, plus Ron s'était paralysé, incapable de restituer une de ses caresses. Et quand il avait finalement essayé, il avait été tellement maladroit et incertain que, sincèrement, la seule explication possible était que c'était sa première fois.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et il la regarda légèrement désorienté. Hermione lui caressa tendrement la joue. Peu à peu, ses yeux se focalisèrent et l'expression rêveuse se répandit sur son visage.

"Hermione... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant, après tant d'années ?" Ron paraissait confus et curieusement, aussi un peu tracassé.

"Ron, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant... je veux seulement être avec toi." Elle tenta de l'embrasser une autre fois, mais se pencha en arrière, en évitant son baiser.

"Attend... s'il te plaît... "Ron se recomposa un peu ; un succès remarquable, étant donné qu'une femme le chevauché en lui entourant la ceinture avec les genoux. "Ce n'est pas tellement facile... J'ai changé. Il paraît que tu t'en n'ai pas rendu compte, mais il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus cette être innocent et juvénile... je... j'ai vue, je ne mérite pas tout ceci... Hermione, je ne suis pas bon, je ne suis pas une bonne personne... Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui te mérite. Quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureuse."

"Ron, c'est pas vérité. Je sais que toi... "

"Hermione, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi. La guerre n'a pas mit un terme la défaite de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas ni idée de ce que nous avons ensuite dû faire... J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes, plus que ce dont je peux me rappeler... J'ai vécu toute ma vie j'ai été trop haïe et trop peu aimé... et je ne crois pas que cela puisse être changé maintenant."

Compatir... et se saouler étaient les deux choses qu'avait le mieux apprises Ron après la guerre. Peut-être avec une autre personne, ou à un autre moment ça aurait pu fonctionné, mais pas aujourd'hui, et pas avec elle.

"Tu as terminé ?... Bien maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Pourquoi tu me racontes ceci, tu crois que ça va m'éloigner, m'alarmer ?... Hey bien tu te trompes. Je suis majeur donc je peux choisir avec qui je veux être. Et si tu ne t'en souviens pas, j'étais à tes côtés pendant la bataille finale. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire quand c'est nécessaire et je sais aussi que ça ne t'a pas transformé en un assassin. Je te connais, Ron ; Probablement mieux que toi-même ; Tu es la personne plus gentille et loyale que je connaisse. Et peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, mais tu as été beaucoup aimé pendant toute ta vie... "

Elle lui mit les mains sur le visage et l'obligea à la regarder. "Dis-moi... Qui a été le premier ami de Harry à Poudlard, qui a toujours été à ses côtés malgré tous les dangers ?... Et quand mes parents sont morts qui a été avec moi jour et nuit, qui m'a accompagné et à veillé sur moi, qui m'a offert sa propre famille quand j'ai perdu la mienne, qui m'a accompagné et m'a consolé chaque fois que j'ai rompu avec un certain fiancé ?... Et qui m'accompagne et me console maintenant chaque fois que je m'assieds seule ou que j'ai un problème ?... Ron, tu nous as toujours aidé dans tout ce que tu as pu... Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors rien ne l'est."

Ron la regarda totalement surpris. "Mais... maintenant tu es heureuse. Pourquoi tout risque pour... pour quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Ron... j'ai une vie confortable, avec un bon travail et des amis superbes. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, mais je ne suis non plus heureuse... pas comme Harry et Ginny, ou tes parents... Pourquoi tout risquer ? Parce que j'en veux un peu plus... Parce que je suis une personne adulte et je fais ce que je veux... Et ce que je veux c'est passer la nuit avec toi."

"Mais je… non... "

Elle était déjà fatiguée d'examiner. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. "Ron, tu penses trop. Ce soir nous sommes un homme et une femme... rien de plus. Ne penses pas... c'est mieux." Hermione ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes en laissant reposer son ventre sur lui. Elle remarqua le volume de son érection se pressant contre son sexe.

"Non..." Ron essaya de continuer à parler, mais il renonça quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une langue dans sa bouche et que ce n'était pas la sienne. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Hermione abandonna ses lèvres.

"J'ai envie de toi !" Ron essaya de récupérer son souffle qu'Hermione lui avait à nouveau volé.

"Évidemment... mais pas encore. D'abord je vais t'enseigner comment embrasser une femme... refais tout ce que je fais." Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la lèvre inférieure. Il imita son geste.

"Bien, mais pas trop rapide. Tu dois sentir la chaleur de ma peau sur tes lèvres." Ron recommença le baiser, cette fois de manière plus ferme, en maintenant le contact pendant quelques seconds.

"Beaucoup mieux, mais on peut encore améliorer ça... une autre fois."

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, maintes et maintes fois. En augmentant chaque fois plus l'intensité et la profondeur des baisers, capturant ses lèvres, en les léchant, les mordant et finalement en jouant avec leurs langues, explorant chacun la bouche de l'autre. Avec chaque nouvelle avance elle remarquait comme Ron était tendu, et à la fin il se détendait un peu, quand il s'habituait aux nouvelles sensations et commençait à jouir d'elles.

Hermione s'arrêta un moment. Elle avaient fini renversée sur le sofa, encore sur lui ; les deux lèvres gonflées et rougies. Depuis combien d'heures étaient-ils là ?... deux, trois ? En faite avec tant de baisers elle avait perdu la notion du temps. "Buff... C'est... c'est très bien. Tu apprends... très rapidement."

Ron avait les mains dans ses poches, en la serrant contre son corps. "Merci... tu es un très bon professeur."

Hermione lui déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise et glissa une main dans l'ouverture, en caressant sa poitrine. "Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de passer aux choses plus sérieuses."

Ron réagit comme s'ils avaient pris une douche d'eau, il la regardait avec air de préoccupation et était visiblement nerveux. "C'est... sûre ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de ma vie." Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Ron la prit et elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois que, Ron fut à l'intérieur assis sur le bord du lit, il paraissait encore assez nerveux. "Bon, tt maintenant ?"

"Prépare toi pour ta première leçon de sexe." Hermione se mis en face de Ron et commença à se dévêtir peu à peu, sans séparer son regard du sien. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, bouton à bouton et la laissa glisser sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol, sa poitrine ne tarda pas à se tendre. Ron ne cessait pas de la regarder avec les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver entre les genoux de Ron et détacha soutien-gorge.

"Woua..."

Tout au long de sa vie, beaucoup d'hommes lui avaient dit qu'elle était attrayante, mais aucun ne l'avait regardée avec l'adoration et l'étonnement avec lequel Ron la regardait. Elle se sentit très belle et étrangement puissante. "Tu peux les toucher... si tu veux."

Ron acquiesça seulement et tendit une main tremblante qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son sein gauche, comme s'il craignait de le toucher. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa poitrine contre la main de Ron. Après quelques secondes de doute Ron commença à caresser sa poitrine, ses mamelons se durcirent au contact de ses doigts.

"Tu peux serrer plus."

"Je ne vais pas te mal ?"

"Non... vas-y..." Elle prit sa main et la serra contre sa poitrine comme elle aimait, en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction. , Ron commença très lentement à masser sa poitrine, en jouant avec ses mamelons comme elle venait de lui montrer, il descendit vers son ventre, ses hanches, sa culotte... Ses doigts retirèrent le tissus de sa culotte, et essaya d'introduire ses doigts sous cet article gênant.

"Retires la moi."

Ron la regarda indécis, mais retira immédiatement l'élastique et les glissa entre ses jambes, en la retirant totalement.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" Ron n'arrêtait pas de poser son regard sur sa poitrine et son sexe, comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider lequel il voulait regarder.

"Tu es... parfaite..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, mais merci... Maintenant déshabilles-toi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron retira pratiquement sa chemise. Il retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il se dévêtit totalement et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit avec une érection en montrant entre les jambes. Hermione s'approcha et poussa ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se renversa sur le dos sur son lit. Son pénis était beau, en pointant fièrement droit vers le ciel. Il n'était pas le plus grand qu'elle ait vu, mais évidemment Ron était bien monté. Elle monta sur le lit et commença à caresser ses cuisses, en s'approchant chaque fois plus de son érection. Ron haletait et se tendait chaque fois que ses mains s'approchaient de son sexe. Elle le caressa finalement lentement, depuis la base jusqu'à la tête.

"Non!" Sa plainte fut noyée dans un gémissement de satisfaction et de honte.

Hermione observa comme Ron était étendu sur son lit, tremblant de satisfaction ; comme ses cuisses et son ventre étaient couverts des projections de sa propre semence ; comme elle était glissé le long de son pénis et de ses testicules jusqu'à tomber sur les draps... il était le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu.

"Merde, patin !..."

Les mots de Ron la sortirent de sa contemplation. Le pauvre était totalement honteux. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'encourager, et rapidement.

"Ron, c'est rien... après tout c'est parfaitement normal."

Elle passa une jambe au-dessus de son corps et s'assis sur lui. Un frisson ravissant parcourut son dos quand elle sentit entre son pénis déjà froid contre sa peau, elle se pencha en s'assurant que Ron remarque sa poitrine contre sa peau et elle susurra à son oreille. "En plus, j'aime savoir que je peux te faire perdre le contrôle de cette manière... c'est incroyablement sexy."

Elle le regarda avec un sourire : une chose était de fantasmer de cette façon et une autre très différente était de le faire. Elle pris une petite dose de semence avec son index et l'introduisit dans sa bouche en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Elle le suça peu à peu, comme c'était la meilleure glace qu'elle avait jamais mangé. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne pu même pas remarquer la saveur, probablement la dose était-elle trop petite. Le résultat fut, cependant, un succès complet. Ron l'observait avec une expression vorace, tandis que son membre grandissait une autre fois sous elle. Il s'attrapa brusquement et commença à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en en dépendait. Peu à peu elle tomba sur son lit, Ron sur elle, et en lui entourant la taille avec ses jambes.

"Attend un moment." Elle introduisit une main entre leurs corps et guida son membre entre ses lèvres jusqu'à le poser contre l'entrée de son sexe.

"Merlin..."

"Tu aimes ?" Il frotta la tête de son sexe de haut en bas et contre ses lèvres humides. Ron retenut sa respiration et la regarda comme s'il voulait la tuer. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tandis qu'il se plaçait de nouveau à son entrée.

"Pousse lentement... avec douceur..."

Ron acquiesa et glissa doucement en elle avec gémissement de satisfaction. Elle était plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Ron, son meilleur ami, remplissait son sexe... c'était une sensation incroyable.

"Bouge… peu à peu... lentement."

Elle essaya de trouver une position plus confortable tandis que Ron commençait à entrer et à sortir d'elle. "Attend... lèves-toi un peu..."

Il rendit immédiatement compte que c'était encore moins confortable. Ron était penché en arrière d'une manière trop rigide, et posait tout son poids sur elle. C'était extrêmement frustrant d'avoir autant désir et ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire.

"Attend..."

Elle essaya de tourner un peu sa hanche, mais la seule chose qu'elle obtenut fut une traction de son dos... et Ron continuait à l'écraser contre le lit. "Pour !... Pour... Ca ne fonctionne pas... Ce serait mieux que nous abandonnions."

Elle remarqua immédiatement l'expression triste sur le visage de Ron qui s'écartait d'elle. Il s'assit au bord du lit en regardant le sol. "Je suis désolé... je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup... " Il se pencha et reprits son pantalon du sol.

"Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ron se mit debout et enfilait son pantalon. "Ba... je suppose que tu veux que je m'en aille."

"Ron, revient immédiatement au lit !"

"Tu ne veux pas...?"

"Tu crois que je vais te jeter de mon lit la première fois que tu couches avec une femme parce que tu n'es pas l'amant parfait ?... En faite tu me crois capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Je suis assez nerveux."

"Je vois, grandis idiot." Elle lui prit la main et le renversa sur le dos, au milieu de son lit. "La seule chose que je voulais dire était que nous devrions changer la position... Toi relaxes-toi seulement et laisses-moi faire."

Elle s'assit sur lui, son membre se pressant entre ses lèvres et le ventre de Ron. Elle commença à se déplacer sur toute la longueur de son érection. "C'est bien ?"

"Meilleur que ce j'ai pu imaginer."

Elle continua à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que son membre soit totalement rigide. Elle le prit verticalement avec attention entre ses mains en le tenant tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur lui, en se faisant pénétrer.

Ron planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses. "Hermione, si tu fais à nouveau ça je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter..."

"Shhhhh... Respire profondément et détends-toi."

"Comme si je pouvais me détendre quand j'ai ton... corps autour mon... "

C'était amusant... Elle l'avait entendue dire des mots qui auraient fait rougir à un puceau, et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus nommer une petite partie de son anatomie.

"Quoi, Ron ?... Ta Poulette, ton Membre, ton Pénis, …?" A chaque mot elle montait les hanches et se laissait tomber sur Ron, en s'empalant maintes et maintes fois en lui.

"Hermione, je ne supporte déjà plus..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu le fais très bien." Hermione remarquait comme le membre de Ron était chaque fois plus excité. Il devait être sur le point d'arriver au bout. Elle se souleva et se laissa tomber une fois de plus de tout son poids sur Ron. La tête de son pénis la pénétra profondément tandis que Ron poussait un cri et se déversais en elle. Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps et elle répéta le mouvement une fois après une autre, en frappant de toutes ses forces son sexe contre celui de Ron. Elle le caressa avec une main, tandis qu'elle sentait encore le membre de Ron excité qui entrait et sortait de son corps. Il était son meilleur ami... et elle l'avait pratiquement violé. Cette pensée l'excita plus que ce que son corps ne pouvait en supporter... il avait besoin seulement d'un coup de plus. Ron la serra encore plus par les hanches, en se déversant en elle : ce fut tout de dont elle avait besoin. Elle serra ses hanches autour de Ron et se laissa tomber tandis que les lames de plaisir parcouraient leur corps.

Quand petit à petit il récupéra son souffle elle se renversa sur la poitrine de Ran, haletant et trempé de sueur. Rob lui embrassa seulement les cheveux pendant qu'il caressait son corps en glissant sa main de ses fesses jusqu'à sa nuque de haut en bas.

"C'était bien ?... "

Il remonté de sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche et il l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui répondre. "Oui. Assez bien."

Ron la posa soigneusement à côté de lui tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur un coude. "Je... c'est la chose la plus admirable qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie. Merci pour... de m'avoir… laisser jouir de ton corps."

Pendant qu'il parlait elle glissa sa main sur sa peau, en jouant avec ses mamelons, et en caressant son nombril. "Bon, je crois que j'ai assez joui." Elle prit sa main et la porta à son sexe trempé. "C'est pour toi...et ne le donne à personne d'autre."

Les doigts de Ron se couvrirent du jus de leur deux sexe. Ron la regarda d'une manière étrange. Peu à peu, sans séparer ses yeux d'elle il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts, il les mit ensuite sur ses lèvres à elle. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait précisément, c'était comme une cérémonie... comme s'ils partageaient leurs fluides... leurs essences. Elle souleva sa tête et entoura les doigts de Ron avec ses lèvres, en les laissant totalement propres ; Ils avaient une saveur étrange, légèrement piquante. Ron se pencha sur elle et il l'embrassa passionnément ; ses langues en heurtant sous ses lèvres ; la saveur de leurs sexes se mélangeant dans leurs bouches. Ils continuaient encore à s'embrasser quand ils furent vaincues par le rêve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première chose qu'elle remarqua le lendemain matin fut le soleil tapant sur ses yeux. Elle clignota des yeux. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de lumière ? Elle se réveillait toujours avant le lever du jour pour aller au Ministère... Le Ministère ! Merde, elle allait arriver en retard au travail !

Elle essaya de sauter du lit pour commencer à s'habiller à toute vitesse. La réalité était qu'elle ne réussit pas à se lever : quelque chose de grand et de lourd la retenait contre le lit. Quand elle baissa ses yeux elle trouva la tête rousse de son meilleur ami en train de reposer entre ses seins nues. Cela termina de la réveiller et tous les souvenirs de la nuit précédente revirent à son esprit.

Elle avait séduit son meilleur ami... et la vérité est que les performances de Ron au lit n'avait pas été comme elle l'avait rêvé. Cependant, au lieu de se sentir frustrée, elle se sentait incroyablement satisfaite, avec une plénitude qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis beaucoup de temps et avec aucun de ses amants.

Elle passa distraitement ses doigts parmi les boucles rousses, et pensa à tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours : de la découverte de son obsession pour Ron ; à son incapacité de coucher avec d'autres hommes ; à ses confessions du jour précédent ; mais pardessus tout, elle pensa sa première nuit avec lui... Sa première nuit ?... Oui. C'était la première surprise, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle souhaitait que celle-ci soit la première nuit de beaucoup d'autres. Ron pouvait être l'amant le plus maladroit qu'elle ait jamais, mais elle ne souhaitait personne d'autre. Toutes les pièces s'assemblèrent brusquement comme dans un puzzle gigantesque. "Merde !... Je suis amoureuse... comme une authentique truie !"

" Merlin !... Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" C'était la voix encore somnolente de Ron.

Hermione baissa son regard. Ron lui rendit un regard totalement sérieux. "c'est... c'est vérité ?"

"Cette chose, à propos de la truie ?"

"Non, ce que tu viens de dire. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse... de… de moi ?"

"Oui. Je crois."

Ron lui sourit, avec un de ses anciens sourires, avec ses yeux brillant comme il le faisait avant.

"Prés pour ta leçon matinale ?"

Au lieu de répondre, Ron commença à monter sur son corps, en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, en frottant son corps contre le sien. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa porter, en jouissant des sensations admirables que le produisait son amant. La seule chose qui était embêtante c'était qu'elle devrait tout lui enseigner... depuis le début, et pas à pas ; Pratiquement tout le travail d'une vie, s'ils avaient de la chance... si non... ba, dans ce cas elle devrait lui faire passer beaucoup d'examen.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que la fin vous plait ! En tout cas c'est une histoire qui se finit bien non !

J'espère que vous irez lire l'autre fic que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne et qui est cette fois une traduction d'une fic … ANGLAISE ! hey oui je me suis enfin décidée !

A+ Snows


End file.
